sparks
by LastMelodya
Summary: Sebab jika bukan dengan Hanji, Levi tak tahu apakah masih bisa menatap dunia yang selamanya gelap ini. [ romance implicit ]


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

Warning: headcanon, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

Note: fik ini merupakan hasil pengembangan dari entri #nulisrandom2017 hari ke-15 saya di fb dengan beberapa scene tambahan dan minor edit. selamat membaca!

* * *

 **sparks**

 **.**

Levi sudah terbiasa dengan ujar-ujar gila Hanji.

Di masa-masa hidupnya sebagai pejuang hidup umat manusia—di antara dinding yang mudah runtuh, di antara kastil berbau lembap, di antara debum-debum getar langkah titan, Levi sudah terbiasa.

Ia tidak meminta dipertemukan Hanji, berbagi konversasi penting dan ribuan strategi, tapi ketika Erwin menyapanya dan membawanya kepada wanita itu, "Levi, ini Hanji. Kuharap kalian bisa bekerjasama dengan baik," di kali pertama ia mengenal scouting legion, Levi seolah mengerti hidupnya akan terpaut jauh dengan wanita itu.

Wanita gila itu.

Sebab, mungkin ia satu-satunya yang tersenyum pada Farlan dan Isabel (dan padanya). Satu-satunya yang mendekat di kala yang lain menatap dengan tatap-tatap aneh ("Hei, mereka itu bekas penjahat bawah tanah, kan?! Kita bisa saja dibunuh mereka!"), tapi Hanji datang dengan senyumnya yang cemerlang, memberi Isabel permen, menyisakan setangkup manis di antara kepahitan pilihan yang mereka ambil.

Hanji yang kemudian mengisi bising dalam senyap-senyap hidupnya setelah Farlan dan Isabel pergi, meski dengan cara yang tidak ia sukai, meski dengan keeksentrikan yang kemudian membuatnya muak; hanya, Levi diam-diam menyadari, bagaimana kiranya hidupnya jika tak ada suara seperti Hanji? Jika semua prajurit diam dan serius dan selalu dingin sepertinya; bagaimana jika tak ada ilmuwan gila sejenis Hanji? Bagaimana jika tak ada tawa menjijikan Hanji? Bagaimana jika, ia tetap terjebak pada sepi dan monokromatis hidupnya yang membosankan?

Mungkin Levi tak akan sampai sini.

Mungkin Levi akan menyerah dan kemudian membunuh dirinya sendiri.

(Sebab tak ada lagi, tak ada lagi alasan yang ia punya untuk sekadar bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

Jika tak ada Hanji.)

.

Mungkin, Hanji seperti musim panas yang selalu menggebu dalam terik-terik, seperti matahari di puncak seratus derajat yang terlampau silau, dan senyumnya, senyumnya begitu hangat, seolah matahari yang menaut jauh di sana siap berpendar mengiringi kepak senyum itu.

Kapan Hanji tidak tersenyum dalam batas setengah jengkal? Suatu hari Levi bertanya-tanya.

Seolah hidup bagi wanita itu hanya humorisme yang patut ditertawakan. Ia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum ketika titan hampir meraup wajahnya. Ia tertawa dalam rona-rona merah di pipi. Hanya menyeru kepada sekitar, "Ahahaha tadi itu hampir saja."

Maka, Levi tak akan segan menyebutnya empat mata gila.

Maniak.

Tidak waras.

Dan segala hal penuh akan ketidaknormalan akan suatu entitas.

Tapi, mengapa ia masih bertahan di sini? menjadi salah satu yang menaut relasi begitu dekat. Presensi Hanji tak lagi berbatas dinding-dinding semu di kehidupannya. Mereka tak punya batas. Bahkan wanita itu punya pakem akan segala hal-hal yang tak tertuang dari pengecap Levi. Orang-orang bilang, Hanji dapat menerjemahkan itu. Hanji dapat membaca Levi bahkan ketika ia tak berkata apa pun dan hanya berpikir jauh di dalam otak.

Hanji juga ... mematikan saraf _clean freak_ miliknya (atau malah membuatnya semakin peka?), sebab, apa yang harus Levi katakan ketika tangan bersih suci miliknya kemudian dengan ringan menyentuh helai-helai cokelat Hanji yang penuh noda itu? Dan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya ketika Levi mencari cara untuk mendorongnya ke kamar mandi, menanggalkan baju-baju baunya, dan memandikannya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama bersama, otak Levi ikut gila. Ia sudah tak tahu mana batas normal dan maniak. Di otak Levi, yang ada hanya kompulsif. Ia tak perlu berpikir apa-apa lagi.

Sebab dengan Hanji, ia memang tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa.

.

Jauh di kemudian hari selanjutnya, Levi harus menerima, bahwa lagi-lagi, takdir membawanya bertahan bersama Hanji.

Di antara semua angkatannya, ia harus menerima eksistensi Hanji di sampingnya.

Masih dengannya.

Selalu dengannya.

.

Maka di antara kontemplasi tak terarahnya, ia menatap Hanji. Menangkap senyum-senyum yang masih tersisa di antara luka fisik dan psikisnya (mata wanita itu bahkan sudah tak sempurna dan ia masih bisa tertawa).

Di kepalanya, sesuatu berbicara,

 _'Mungkin memang senyummu. Senyummu yang membuatku bertahan akan kelam-kelam hitam kehidupan yang begitu kejam ini._

 _Sebab jika bukan denganmu, aku tak tahu apakah masih bisa menatap dunia yang selamanya gelap ini tanpa ada matahari yang menerangi._

 _Sebab karena senyummu, mata empat. Matahari masih dapat kulihat setiap hari.'_

Oh, Levi rasa, ia sudah ikut gila.

Gila karena semua kegilaan Hanji Zoe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
